The miniaturization of electronics allows computers to be made smaller and hence more portable. A problem arises with the security of these computers. Confidential and personal data may be stored on the computers. However, as the computer becomes more portable, it actually becomes easier to be improperly absconded. For example, laptop computers, PDAs, cell phones, and other portable computing devices may be stolen. The data on the device may then fall into improper hands. Various crimes may be perpetuated with the data, including identity stealing.
It is known to control access to these computers using password protection. However, the frequency and difficulty of password entry needs to be balanced between inconvenience to the user and proper security. Programs such as PDA bomb on a PDA require that the user enter a password each time to power on the PDA. This could require that the user enter a password many times per day and even many times per session. This may become inconvenient to the user, who then may often turn off the password protection mechanism entirely. The problem is that once off, the security is totally defeated.